Origin
by destinyowldreamer
Summary: how Aerrow, Piper, Finn and Radarr met and ended up on Terra Nerverlandis, how Junko became part of a Cyclonian Youth Brigade amd how Stork escaped to the wastelands and found the Condor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Origin**_

Chapter One: Finn

Finn was seven when the Cyclonians came to his home on Terra Atmosia. Once news of the Storm Hawks demise had reached Atmosia the Sky Knight Council had tried to prepare for the worst but when the Talons came they weren't ready. No one was. "Run!" Finn's mother cried as she and his father barricaded the door. "Emily, take your brother and run!" Emily, Finn's older sister grabbed her little brother and ran to the back door. "We can't leave mommy and daddy!" Finn wailed. "We have to!" Emily said. The Cyclonians had managed to break down the back door just as the siblings reached it. Emily screamed and Finn cried. "Run Finn!" Emily cried as she got in-between her brother and the Talons. "Get out of here while you still can!" she picked up a splinter covered piece of wood from the door and held it up defensively. "I won't leave you!" Finn cried as tears ran down his cheeks.

Emily looked over her shoulder at him. "Please Finn," she begged as tears began to roll down her face as well. "Please." Finn could only watch in horror as the lead Talon, the Dark Ace himself cut his sister down. Finn was frozen for a minute before he turned and ran. He saw his father on the street fighting and his mother lying on the ground dead. The little boy ran up the stairs, trying to get away. "Follow him!" he heard the Dark Ace yell. "Leave no survivors!" Finn ran harder until he reached his room. He slammed the door behind him and turned the key in the lock even though he knew that wouldn't hold them. He turned desperately to the window and pulled it open. The whole Terra was in flames. People lay dead on the streets.

Finn grabbed onto the zip-line he and Emily had made from their rooms to their tree house. Finn zipped along the line to the tree house. The Talons didn't come for him. He cut the line and pulled up the ladder so that no one could follow him. He sat there alone, listening to the war raging outside. He lit the lanterns and pulled a blanket around his small shoulders. His once bright blue eyes were now dull with sadness and fear. His blond hair was dirty and sweaty but he didn't care. A stuffed teddy bear sat next to him and he grabbed it. Finn buried his face in the teddy's soft fur and cried. He sobbed hard and long. He didn't know when and he didn't know how but he must've fallen asleep because when he woke up everything was quiet. It was to quiet.

Still clutching his teddy, Finn stuck his head out the window and took in the devastation. His house was in ruins along with almost every other building on the Terra. He saw people who he'd known his whole life lying dead on the street. The Talons were gone, leaving their horrible flag flying from the tallest tower and Finn's home in smoking ruins. Finn saw people from Atmosia alive, flying away to seek refuge somewhere else. They were leaving Finn behind. Finn scrabbled down the ladder and ran to what was left of his house.

He saw Emily's body and ran over to her. "Em?" he asked quietly as tears threatened. "Emmy? Can you hear me?" she didn't answer. He rolled her over gently and nearly threw up at the amount of blood covering her dress. Tears poured down his cheeks like rivers as he brushed some of his sisters golden hair away from her eyes. Her ocean blue eyes were open and frozen in a look of fear and pain. Finn carefully closed them and took his sister's hand in his. "I'm sorry Emmy." He sobbed. "I'm sorry!"

Finn ran back to his tree house and brought down three blankets. He covered Emily's body with one then his mother's then his father's. He wanted to do something for the others as well so he went to the big furniture store that had been torn apart from the fight and found as many blankets as he could. He covered everybody he could so they would know that even in death someone still cared for them. Finn may have been young but he knew what he had to do. He found his father's old skimmer and stuffed a few things and his teddy bear into a back pack before starting up the skimmer. Finn was glad he knew how to pilot a skimmer, otherwise he'd probably be in even more trouble.

As he flew away he looked back over his shoulder at his home. He knew that the people of Atmosia would return and rebuild their home but he wouldn't go back. There was nothing left for him there now. So he turned to face the horizon. He had no idea where he was going but it had to be better than this.

**A/N: kind of sad but the first few chapters are going to be sad. Tell me what you think! Please review! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Piper

Piper had been outside playing on the lawn with her father when he was called to fight against the Talons. Piper had begged him not to go but he told her he had to. He hugged her and told her that everything was going to be okay. She hugged him back and tried as hard as she could to believe that everything really would be okay in the end. He gave her a crystal necklace to remember him by and he had left her in the care of Terra Tropica's Crystal Mage. That had been four years ago. Her father never came back and by the time Piper was eight she knew not to expect him to.

The Crystal Mage was kind to her but never allowed her to go outside the yard. Piper missed the freedom she had, had when she was younger, she missed her father, and she missed her mother who had died from a sickness five years ago she missed everything. The Crystal Mage had taught her all sorts of interesting things about crystals and had inspired Piper to become a Crystal Mage one day herself.

Every now and then Piper would ask if she could go outside and every time she got the same answer. No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No. until finally, "you will learn to do as you are told! You will never leave here!" that day Piper knew she had to escape. She knew the Cyclonians were coming to Tropica soon and she wasn't planning on going from one prison to another. She grabbed her old satchel and filled it with crystals, a book of great explorers of the Atmos and anything else she thought she would need before opening her window and sneaking out. She had left a note for the Crystal Mage explaining why she had gone.

Piper also apologized in the note for taking the Crystal Mage's skimmer without asking. Piper found a small remote Terra to live on for about a year. It was a hard life but it was better than her old life on Tropica. But of course the Talons reached her Terra one day and Piper was forced to flee again. As she flew away she didn't look back once. She had learned not to grow attached to anything or anyone. There was always something or someone who could and would take it away from her in a heartbeat.

She searched for another remote Terra for what must have been a month even though it felt longer until she finally found one. It had one huge willow tree with a sort of fortress built in and around it. She could see two boys about her age and what seemed to be a blue sky monkey. She had no idea if they were friendly or not but she didn't care anymore. She had nothing left to lose.

**A/N: I know this chapter was a lot shorter then Finn's but I thought this was all Pipers' chapter needed. I have a question for reviewer "Guest" in your review you talk about the chapter for Aerrow? I'm more than happy to get suggestions but is that what your review is? If you could just clarify that then I would love to use it in his chapter! Please and thank you. Please keep reviewing and bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Aerrow

**A/N: I decided to use Guest's suggestion because honestly I love it! I think it's incredible! Let's see if I can do it justice!**

Aerrow ran as fast as he could away from the burning town as the Talons destroyed his home on Terra Nimbus with his best friend and sky monkey Radarr clutched in his arms. His father had already been killed two months earlier but he hadn't been told how. His mother had pushed him out the back door when the Cyclonians had come and told him to run. He hadn't wanted to leave her but there was nothing he could do. Tears streamed down his dirty face, red hair blowing in his face and green eyes red from crying.

The Dark Ace watched as his men burned and destroyed Terra Nimbus. Everything was going according to plan but he couldn't help feeling like something was wrong. He had been told that Lighting Strike had a wife and a son. Well they had burned down Lighting's home and killed his wife but the only sign there had been of a son were a few building blocks on the carpet. The boy was nowhere to be found. That's when he saw him. A small boy was running towards the woods and he was almost there. He held a blue sky monkey in his arms and his hair was a blazing red. Just like Lighting's had been. There was no room for doubt. This had to be his son.

"Don't stop!" the Dark Ace ordered. "I'm going after that boy!" he began the chase, thinking that he could easily over take the child before he even knew he was there. So of course he was more than surprised when the boy glanced briefly over his shoulder almost as soon as the chase began. The little sky monkey crawled out of his arms and onto his shoulder so he was hanging off of his back and the boy picked up his pace. For a moment the Dark Ace slowed in stunned silence, not believing that this scared child who couldn't be older than seven was more than aware of his pursuer and was out running him!

Aerrow had no idea who the heck was chasing him even though he looked vaguely familiar for some reason. Radarr scurried onto his shoulder so Aerrow could run more easily. All they had to do was make it to the woods and they would have the advantage. Especially if they could make it into the trees. As they reached the edge of the forest they thought they were safe.

Unfourtanetly the Dark Ace had other ideas. The boy was clearly about to escape so he did something low. He picked up a rock and chucked it at the child's feet. It made contact with his ankle and he was sent tumbling with a cry. The sky monkey shrieked in distress and tried to get the boy to stand up. The boy's eyes fluttered open and he glanced back at the Dark Ace with wide green eyes. The look in those eyes made the Dark Ace stop dead in his tracks. The boy wasn't afraid, he realized. No, instead his eyes held a steady, defiant gaze that didn't waver even for a second. That made the Talon Commander wonder how this seven year old whose home was up in flames and his parents dead and he most likely following could look angry and defiant instead of scared and sad.

Aerrow tried to ignore the stinging pain coming from his leg as he pushed himself up. The man chasing him had stopped for some reason and was now staring at him as if deep in thought. This was his only chance. He picked up Radarr and took a few limping steps forward. Radarr chirred in concern and Aerrow scratched the little creature's ears to show him it was going to be okay. Even though two steps later, the pain reached its peak and he fell to the unforgiving ground. He would've hit it to if someone hadn't caught him in a pair of strong, warm arms, lifting him up and running into the forest.

As soon as the newcomer had arrived the Dark Ace had known who he was. This was Tanner, one of Lighting's old friends and a retired Sky Knight of the Rex Guardians. He carried the fallen boy into the woods along with the sky monkey and the Dark Ace resumed his sprint. He couldn't let the child live. If he did and the boy grew up then he could rebuild the Storm Hawks and Cyclonia would be in danger if the child was anything like his father like he had already proven.

Aerrow opened his eyes as he was set gently on the ground next to a tree. Aerrow recognized the man who had saved him. "T…Tanner?" he asked. Tanner gave him a soft smile and handed Radarr to him. "It's okay now Aerrow." He said. "I'll take care of the Dark Ace." Aerrow was confused. "Who?" he asked. "The man chasing you." Tanner explained. "My skimmer is in the center of the forest. I trust you know how to work one. Don't wait for me. Take it and go. Don't look back." This was too much for the young boy to take in. "I won't leave you!" he cried as more tears formed in his eyes and ran down his cheeks like rivers. "I'm scared." They could hear the Dark Ace gaining. There was no time for this. "You have to go." Tanner said, helping him to his feet. Aerrow used the tree for support as he gazed up at the Sky Knight.

The Dark Ace jumped out of the bushes, sword raised and Tanner pushed Aerrow away from him. "Run!" he cried and Radarr pulled Aerrow's hand to get him to start moving.

Aerrow ran all the way to the skimmer and started it up. He waited five minutes for Tanner even though he had been told not to wait at all. When he didn't come and the sounds of fighting got closer he reluctantly started up the skimmer and flew away. He knew exactly where he was going and he knew they would be safe. At least, for now.

**A/N: So? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Stork

Stork had been timid ever since he was born but he had never been afraid of much. That all changed the day his parents were killed. One day, the Cyclonians came to Terra Merbia, they were instructed to bring fear and chaos. Killing was in the job description. Stork had been playing with his mother and father in the park when the Talons came. The young merb had never seen anything like their switchblades and he hoped that he never would again. A few of them had landed in the park and cut down Stork's parents before he had time to realize what was happening. He was frozen in absolute horror and shock for a minute before a huge Talon approached him with a crystal powered sword raised and ready to kill.

Stork cowered away from the blade as it began to come towards him, but another Talon, one that was a woman and didn't where the same uniform as the others stopped the big Talon. "Leave this one." She said in a voice that clearly commanded authority. "I'll take him back to Cyclonia with me, his parents are dead anyways." The big Talon backed off and the woman came forward. She placed a hand on Stork's trembling shoulder and he realized that she wasn't trying to hurt him. "What's your name little one?" she asked in a calm voice. It took a few tries before Stork found his. "S-Stork." He managed, still cowering. "Well Stork." The woman said. "You're going to come back to my home with me." Stork didn't want to go with this scary lady! She was with the Cyclonians! But what could he do?

He didn't fight back as she picked him up gently and took him back to her switchblade. "Meet me back on Cyclonian after you finish here." The woman ordered. The Talons saluted and spread out to cause as much damage as possible. Stork watched his home go up in flames as the strange woman flew him away.

When they reached Cyclonia, Master Cyclonis as the woman introduced herself, explained that he would live there from then on. She also introduced him to her granddaughter Lark. She left them to play and went off to deal with something. "Hi." Lark said after a while of awkward silence. She was a very little girl, probably about five or six, so around Stork's age. She had short black hair and huge violet eyes. "Hi." He said back. She gave him a small smile and he returned it. They spent the rest of the day playing games like tag and twenty questions. Stork was actually having fun! Lark was pretty, funny and playful. She was nothing like the other Cyclonians.

Two years after Stork had first come to Cyclonia, he and Lark were lying on their backs in one of the many empty chambers that filled the castle where they lived. They had collapsed there after playing a three hour game of hide and go chase. Now Stork was nine and Lark was eight. They had grown to love each other as brother and sister, they were hardly ever apart. "I'm glad grandma brought you here." Lark said after she had caught her breath enough to talk. Stork was surprised by her words. He was still a little unsure about this place. His whole life he had been taught that all Cyclonians were terrible and cruel monsters that would sooner kill you then look at you. But he had been safe here in the castle for two years and for the first time he had a sister! So when he finally replied he said "I'm glad to." Lark smiled and climbed to her feet.

"The games still on and you're it!" with that she lifted her black skirt and ran away giggling. Stork smiled and got to his feet as well before giving chase.

They had fun together and for ten years Stork thought that it would be like that forever. But that all changed the day Master Cyclonis died. Two days after the Storm Hawks had fallen, Master Cyclonis had died and with her, Lark's good side. The young teenager was completely overtaken by darkness. No one could reach her, not even Stork. He felt so lost, wandering through the empty halls and chambers without his sister beside him. Once and only once, he had gotten up enough courage to knock on her door. When she didn't answer, he cracked it open and was instantly met with a pillow to the face and the angry girl inside's voice shrieking "Get out!" there was nothing he could do for her and for two whole months she stayed in her room.

When she finally did come out she wasn't the same. She took to wearing a lot of makeup. Layers of black eyeliner and mascara as well as black eye shadow and powder that made her face almost white, she wore a short black and dark purple dress under a long and spiny cloak. She took the job of ruling Cyclonia and she was a harsh, cruel and ruthless leader who never took no for an answer. She killed innocent people and in Stork's life he saw more illness and pain then he had ever even thought possible. He grew paranoid and reclusive. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and he came to a decision. He was leaving.

He knocked once more on his sister's door and this time she said "come in." he took a deep breath, holding his bag over one shoulder and entered. "Lark?" he asked. She looked up from the crystal she was working on and turned around in her chair so she could see him. "Stork? Haven't seen you in a while. What brings you here?" he looked straight into her eyes, searching for any sliver of the girl he had once known, but she wasn't there. "I'm leaving." She stared. "What did you say?" he realized her voice was shaking slightly and he felt a tug of guilt. "Lark, you're my sister and I love you but I can't live here anymore, there's too much pain and suffering. It didn't use to be like this! People run and hide from me when I walk down the street! They're scared of us! They're scared of you!"

"And they should be!" Lark snapped angrily, surprising Stork. "What?" he asked. "The only way to make people do what you want is to make them fear you! Grandma saw that, why can't you?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing! "Lark! You're my little sister! What happened to the cheerful little girl I once knew? Where is she?" Lark turned around in her chair again so she was facing away from him. "She never existed." Stork was shocked. "Lark…." She whirled around and held a crystal out towards him in a threatening way. "Leave!" she hissed. "Get out and never come back!" he didn't argue and instead bowed his head in goodbye and turned to leave. At the door he stopped and looked back. "You know Lark." He said. "I love you and I always will. But this has to stop." and with that he left, leaving the life he had known and his little sister behind him.

He ended up in the Wastelands where he found the Condor. He fixed it up and made a home for himself inside. He chose a room and unpacked what he had brought with him. He stuck a picture of him and Lark together when they were kids on the wall above his bed. Stork rarely cried but this time he did. He hoped more the anything that one day Lark would go back to being the sweet little girl he had once known.

But until that day, he would defend the Condor. He would keep it for the heir to the Storm Hawks, if there was one. They could all be doomed anyways.

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter written and I don't even have a good excuse so please forgive me. I've been getting some really great suggestions and some more would be great to. This chapter was based off of the suggestion by GreyWolfDruid. Thanks for the great idea! Anyways this story will be going on after Junko's chapter as well. I'm going to write about Aerrow, Piper, Finn and Radarr's lives on Terra Neverlandis as well. Just so you know :) please review! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Junko

Junko was always different. He was smaller, weaker and defenatly nicer than any of the other young wallops. One of the only good things about his difference was that he was also a lot smarter to. And he used it to his advantage. Unfourtanetly, being smart on Terra Wallop wasn't going to get him anywhere since no one else shared the same ability to actually count over fifty. When his aunt gave him the Nucklebusters, they had helped for a little while. Except that he kept leaving them at home when he went to school instead of actually taking them with him so he could use them.

Junko was twelve when the posters started being put up. They showed that it was fun and cool to be a Cyclonian and fight in the war and that if you formed a Cyclonian Youth Brigade with some other kids then you could join up and soon earn your wings to become official Cyclonians. Junko was one of the kinder and much gentler wallops that ever lived but after his lifetime of being bullied and beaten up, he had to admit the offer didn't sound that bad.

He took about a week to come up with his final decision. He decided to go. His family seemed to approve which helped things a lot but the only problem was… none of the other wallops that were forming Cyclonian Youth Brigades wanted him on theirs. Binky, his little gleep friend offered to help but Junko knew he didn't want to go to war or become a Cyclonian. In truth, Junko himself didn't really want to become a Cyclonian, or go to war for that matter. But he didn't know what else to do.

He wandered around the edge of the forest, farthest from the village trying to think of what to do. That's when he saw four homemade skimmers coming towards him. His first instinct was to run and hide but he made himself stand his ground. He was a wallop, and for the first time in his life he was going to act like one. When the skimmers landed not too far off, Junko could see that they were all young boys probably around his age or a little older. The one that looked oldest got off of his skimmer and approached Junko. "Who are you?" Junko asked. "Grimsley." The boy said, holding out his hand. "Who're you?" Junko frowned slightly at the boy before saying, "Junko."

Grimsley told Junko how he and his friends were starting a Cyclonian Youth Brigade but they needed one more person. "Would you be interested?" he asked. Junko was shocked. This human boy was asking him if he wanted to be on his team. That was more than anyone had ever even considered offering him before. "Are you sure you'd want me?" Junko asked. "Why not?" Grimsley replied. "Will you do it?" Junko nodded.

Two years later, when Junko was fourteen and had been part of the Cyclonian Youth Brigade for quite some time was the first time he saw the three kids of Terra Neverlandis and one sky monkey that were giving Cyclonia so much trouble. For some unknown reason, the adult Cyclonians couldn't defeat the kids. Junko had been told their names and only managed to remember through things like hair colors. The leader was Aerrow, he had red hair, the sharpshooter was Finn, he had blond hair, the Crystal Mage was Piper, she had dark blue hair, and the sky monkey was Radarr, he had light blue fur. Junko didn't really like the idea of hurting the kids and destroying their home but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

That was anyways, until Grimsley said they were going to throw Aerrow, Finn, Piper and Radarr into the Wastelands. That was when Junko realized that this had to stop.

**A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to add to it. Sadly, even though I love Radarr, he is not going to have his own chapter. Sometimes it might change to his point of view because the stories not even close to being finished yet but other than that he's going to have share the chapters. Please review! Bye!**


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

**I know this should be a chapter about life on Terra Neverlandis and I'm so sorry that it's not. Writer's block is the worst thing ever and I've never had a problem like this before. I promise that the wait won't be to long until the next chapter but it still might take some time. Thank you all so much for the support and I really am sorry that I have to do this. I really hope that you can all understand. I'm sorry.**

**~ destinyowldreamer**


End file.
